


【恩智】家长请留步/番外

by 0437



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0437/pseuds/0437
Relationships: 宋伟恩/黄隽智
Kudos: 17





	【恩智】家长请留步/番外

黄隽智驱车到达时，宋伟恩已经候在了饭店门口，他刚钻进副驾，便迫不及待地往黄隽智脸上印了一吻，拉着他的手在自己脸上蹭：“我好想你。”  
“不是有视讯嘛。”  
“那怎么一样。”隔着屏幕说再多甜蜜的话也没有一个结实的拥抱来得安心。宋伟恩把黄隽智拉近，又吻上他的唇，黄隽智闻到一股薄荷味，大概是宋伟恩出来时顺了糖吃。  
今天是宋伟恩新戏的杀青宴，但他并不想像以前一样留到很晚。剧组为了赶进度，最后十天的戏份压缩到了七天，宋伟恩的工作强度也加大，为了方便，这些天吃住全都留在了剧组，这样一来，他和黄隽智有一周左右没见过面了。工作好不容易暂告一段，除却必要的应酬，宋伟恩只想赶紧回家靠在恋人怀里好好休息。  
“隽，前段时间我都没空去找你，幼儿园有家长跟你套近乎吗？”  
黄隽智正帮宋伟恩吹头发，听见他查岗问话，起了逗他的心思：“很多啊，家长总要跟老师交流啊。”  
宋伟恩一听便不乐意了，把吹风机关掉扔在一旁，转身把黄隽智压在床上：“看来小智老师很受欢迎嘛。”  
黄隽智捻着他还有些潮湿的发尖顾左右而言他：“你头发还没干透。”  
“哎，干吗转移话题？”宋伟恩低下头用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着黄隽智，左脸一下右脸一下地啄吻。宋伟恩也并非要听到什么答案，只不过一周的分别对他来说实在太久，没有黄隽智的日子总让他不大提得起精神，现在终于把人抱进怀里，飘忽的心才踏实下来。  
黄隽智捧着宋伟恩的脸在他嘴上亲了一口：“你以为所有家长都像你一样帅啊。”  
“嘴这么甜。”宋伟恩笑着和黄隽智交换了个深吻，伸手去褪黄隽智的黑白格睡衣。黄隽智听话地任宋伟恩摆弄，手主动地覆上了他结实的胸肌，感受着有力跳动的心脏。  
有一段时间没做过了，宋伟恩的手指摸到后面的时候，黄隽智又有些紧张。  
“会痛吗？”宋伟恩问黄隽智。  
“没关系啦。”  
得到应许，宋伟恩便亲着哄着，用手缓慢而又耐心地抚着，让黄隽智渐渐找到了感觉，肌肉放松配合着宋伟恩的扩张。  
忽然，黄隽智惊叫一声，他的下身猝不及防被宋伟恩温热的口腔包围，湿软的舌头绕着前端打转，黄隽智想撑起身体让宋伟恩起来，可手指还在那里不断地进出，他没有一点反抗的力量，只能躺在床上大口喘气，像条渴望水的鱼。  
许是太久没做，又被宋伟恩这样刺激，再这样下去他就要先缴械了。黄隽智忍不住求饶，作恶的人终于抬起头，把黄隽智双腿向上折，抽出手指换枪上阵。  
因想念而空虚的心像只瘪瘪的气球，一句想你、一个拥抱都是灌进去的空气，而一次做爱则让它更加充盈，甚至快要爆炸。  
宋伟恩亲吻着恋人的脖颈、锁骨、胸前，黄隽智细长的手指插进宋伟恩的发间，指尖沾染了潮意，他复又搂住宋伟恩，一寸一寸地感受手掌下起伏的肌肉和，这种迫切想要确认对方存在的感觉使他意识到，自己也早已离不开宋伟恩，他的想念一点儿也不比对方少。  
宋伟恩身下不停地撞着黄隽智，每一下都磨着他的敏感点，黄隽智快要高潮，他面色潮红，在宋伟恩耳边一声声地喊着他的名字，宋伟恩将他紧紧扣在怀里，埋在他肩窝处低喘，在黄隽智猫儿一样的呻吟声中释放了出来。  
黄隽智做爱过后总不爱动弹，尤其今天宋伟恩格外卖力，把他累得不行，眼皮都懒得抬一下，他躺在宋伟恩怀里半是撒娇半是埋怨：“是哪个在车上的时候说好累想要睡大觉的。”  
宋伟恩拨了拨黄隽智汗湿的刘海，接话道：“我现在就是要准备睡觉了啊。”  
“好，那晚安……”  
宋伟恩没有回应，因为黄隽智在说完这句后显然已经睡着了，说了他估计也听不到。不过没关系，在第二天的阳光洒进房间时，宋伟恩可以对着他说早安。  
就像他曾经期待的那样。


End file.
